A Kiss
by eriririri
Summary: Gil freaks out at a simple, yet weird, question from Oz. As things with kisses keep happening, he soon realizes Break is behind it. Will Gil be less angry in the end? Will Oz get enjoyment out of this new game? Will Break wish he hadn't planned it all in the first place?


**A/N: This actually didn't take that long to write. And I'm actually proud of this one. So, enjoy.**

* * *

The tormenting, and the teasing, and the smart-alec remarks started with the one question Oz asked me. I know... I know. I overreacted, but who wouldn't (probably only me), especially with Oz asking that question?

Though, it really was a very simple question. It was a very direct one, too, but somehow, I couldn't help but react the way I did. But maybe, that's the reason why I reated the way I did because it was Oz, and because he said it so directly.

"Gil, would you like a kiss?"

That was the question: "Would you like a kiss?" He was standing there, at the foot of my bed, his hands behind his back. The expression on his face was incredibly straight (similar to Break's), and the tone of his voice was as even as a board. His face, unlike mine, didn't redden after he said the question; it remained its normal color; it remained calm and cool.

And, of course, I completely made a fool of myself and freaked out.

"Wh-Wha Oz, what the hell?" I said, throwing the blankets everywhere around me. My pillow, which wasn't even involded in any of that, ended up scattering papers everywhere on the floor. And without thinking, I dived on the floor to pick them up and organize them but, instead, I slipped on the blanket, and face-planted onto the ground.

I groaned in pain, crumbling the papers (which I was reading over for Pandora) I was lying on. If anything else could add to my misery, I thought, it was this.

"Gil, are you alright?" Oz's voice said; he moved closer as I rolled over and sat up on the floor. I rubbed my forehead, focusing my eyes on my ankle. He looked me over, his hands still behind his back. "Geez, you really do need that kiss now, huh?"

"N-No, Oz, I don't n-need a k-k-kiss, no, Oz, how could you even say tha ?" And then there it was. In front of my face, a little tin-foiled wrapped candy (or at least it looked like it to me). He was dangling it in front of my face, a mocking smile on his face. "Aaaah..." was all I was able to say.

"What kind of kiss did you think I was talking about, Gil?" he laughed, dropping the candy in my lap. He kneeled down on his knees to pick up the papers I wasn't sitting on.

"Oh, Oz, you should know the answer to that," Break's voice said. I heard my closet door creak open, and Break (along with Emily on his shoulder) was sitting there with a this-is-going-to-be-fun smile on his face.

"What the ? How in the hell did you do that? Does this place have trap doors that we don't know about or something?"

"Ah! Break, you were listening?"

"But of course, Oz! We did plan this, after all," he said, standing up. He exaimed himself and dusted his clothes off, and came out of the closet.

"Ooooh, you just came out of the closet!" Emily cracked, moving her head in a puppet-like way.

"Oh, then I'll just walk back in. No need to worry!" he replied, poking his nose. He swiftly walked back in, but didn't sit down.

Then his words came to me again.

"Wait, you two planned this?" I asked, glaring at Oz to Break. I started to have a bad feeling. A very... very bad feeling... like this whole ordeal wasn't going to be siding with me...

"Yeah..." Oz started, smiling absentmindedly. That smile was really about to make me angry. "Apparently, Break wanted to see how you'd react if I asked you if you'd like a kiss. You see, there's this chocolate candy called a Kiss, and it's getting really popular... apparently."

"Thaaaat's right," Break said from the closet, smiling evilly.

And then it kicked in Break wanted to make me look bad (or just plain creepy?) in front of my precious master! He always tries to mess with me, always always always!

"Oh no, Gilbert, what's that angry look for?" Break sang, shaking his pointer finger at me as Oz stood up to sit down on my bed.

"N- ... Nothing for you to be concered of, Break." I muttered, clenching my fist. I wished, really (really) hard, that Break would be struck by lightening on the next storm.

Oz, Alice, and myself decided to go to the Rainsworth mansion the next morning. We haven't been there in a while; Sharon and Break always came to visit us at the Vessalius mansion, so we thought we'd come to see them for a change.

After casual conversation when we arrived, Break called over Oz to... "speak with him."

"I'll be right back, 'kay, Gil?" Oz told me, pointing to Break.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm a kid, you know," I reminded him, flicking him on the forehead.

He laughed, and reminded me of how I always got flustered when we were apart ten years ago, before walking over to Break.

And of course, I was mad at him for bringing up that part of me, but not mad enough to not watch those two with extra care and caution. Break was whispering in Oz's ear, probably filling his little blonde head with weird statements...

Break straightened soon after, and Oz walked over to Sharon his hands behind his back. Naturally, I kept my eyes glued on Oz as he walked.

"Shaaaaron," Oz called.

"Yes, Oz?" Sharon asked, turning from Alice to speak to Oz.

"Manservant! We were speaking, Sharon and myself!" Alice protested, her face red with anger. "Go!"

"But... Alice, it's really important..."

"Silly Alice, it'll only take a minute," Sharon assured her, and after she got one of Sharon's glares when she was going to protest again, Alice kept her trap shut. "Anyhow... What is it, Oz?"

"May I give you something, Sharon?" Oz asked, his smile bright. "It's really sweet!" he added, that smile looking as though it were sparkling. Dammit, that smile... it was succeeding to make me even more angry.

Wait... No! I told myself, shaking my head from side to side. I can't get angry, that'd be so stupid of me. What's there to get angry about, anyway? I asked myself; and, answering my own question, I smiled to myself, telling myself, "There's nothing to get angry about."

Sharon's giggle brought me back to my senses. I peeked over to them, just in time to lock eyes with Oz, though only for a second. I could've sworn I saw him smile as he put a little chocolate "Kiss" in Sharon's hand, and giving her a real kiss on her cheek; the kind of kiss I thought he was going to give me.

When I saw Sharon's face go slightly pink, I felt this monster in my chest he was clawing at my throat, he was telling me to have some kind of... grudge against Sharon.

I narrowed my eyes, not understanding the feeling in my stomach and chest. I decided to ignore it, and watch Oz more instead.

Then, he made his way over to Alice. It seemed like she wasn't paying attention at all to what Sharon and Oz did. Oz probably noticed that, too, because she didn't throw a fit the moment Oz kissed Sharon's cheek.

"Alice?" Oz said, the smile back on his face.

"What do you want, manservant?" Alice snapped, glaring up at Oz. "Are you wanting me to punish you or something?"

"No, no! I have something to give you, too," Oz admitted, nodding to himself.

With just that sentence, the monster in my chest clawed at my throat. It was telling me to dislike Alice even more than I already do. Could that even be possible...?

"Hold out your hand," Oz instructed. "Close your eyes, as well."

"Eh? Excuse you! Who do you think you are, ordering me aro ?"

Oz put his finger on her lips, and made "Shush" noise. She narrowed her eyes, but still, she closed them unwillingly and held out her hand.

Oz dropped the chocolate candy in the palm of her hand, bent slightly, and kissed her on the forehead. Alice opened her eyes the second Oz's lips touched her; her face grew slightly red, though redder than Sharon's was.

The monster clawed at my throat even more. Finally, I thought about the feeling in me. It was making me mad at Sharon and Alice; it was telling me to dislike them; it was making me feel like a total... idiot.

Don't tell me... This is... jealo ?

"Hmm? Gilbert?" Break said, interrupting my thoughts. I felt a rush of relieve because of Break and his annoying voice, stopping me from recognizing what I am really feeling.

"What, Break?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at his face.

"You have... a strange look on your face," he told me, examining my face like he was some sort of face doctor.

"Idiot. What do you mean? I always have a strange look on my face."

"Shall I give you a kiss to make you feel better, then?" he said, faking his excitement. "It'll be sweet!"

"Break, you truely are an id " I began, but cut myself off when I saw that Oz, who was a few feet away, was looking straight at us with a look that made me want to cower. Was he feeling... what I just was? But... Oz wouldn't feel like that when I'm involved...

Lost in thought, I didn't notice that Break's face was closer to the side of mine. But before I could react, I noticed something else: Oz turned to us slightly, raised his arm, and threw something at us (or at me? or at Break?).

Whoever it was aimed at, it hit Break in the ear, which caused him to lung forward slightly and though it most likely wasn't his intention, he kissed my cheek.

The whole room went quiet. Oz looked like he was stone, so apparently, he didn't expect that to happen, either. Sharon's eyes were wide, and it seemed like she couldn't decide to laugh or not. Alice was laughing uncontrollably, crying and holding her stomach.

I'm sure I don't need to explain how Break and I felt at that moment. Though, he backed away quickly after the first five seconds his red eye wide, his face whiter than it usually was, and his hand covering his mouth. Was it really that bad? He looked like he was going to vomit.

I stood there, unable to move. My cheek was burning, though I could still feel the outline of Break's lips on there. Though I couldn't feel my face red up (which I'm surprised it didn't), I still felt hot. Hot with anger, or hot with embarrassment? I asked myself, and decided the best answer was: both.

"Oh my," Sharon whispered. She was smiling at our reactions, looking to Break, to me, then to Oz.

"I... I swear... I didn't mean for t-that to happen..." Oz said in a frightened voice.

Alice, apparently, couldn't speak, since she was still laughing.

Break and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. This was the first time I've ever seen Break in such a state.

"I think I'm going to wash my mouth out with soap now... So, if you'll excuse me..." Break said. He wobbled a little on the way to the bathroom, almost tripping on the way. "I... I can't believe that happened... Oz, I'm going to kill you dead..."

"I think I'm going to scrub my face with a wire brush..." I said, thinking that we were at the Vessalius mansion. Realizing we weren't, I added, "when we get home."

"Yeah... I think we'll be, ah, going now. Sorry to rush out, Sharon," Oz apologized, smiling slightly. As I rubbed my cheek with my sleeve until it was red, Sharon answered back with goodbye's, and I'll see you tomorrow's.

"Well," I heard Sharon say. "That was quite an ordeal."

Once at Vessalius, I made my way to my room. I ignored everyone, only focusing on the way to my room. I have a small bathroom in there and I'll tell you, it comes in handy.

I turned the sink water on cold, splashed my face a couple of times, then scrubbed my cheek with soap and water. I did this three times, wanting to wash away that feeling. Though I knew I was taking this on a high level, I honestly couldn't help it, nor did I care.

After I did that once more for good "luck" and dryed my face, I flopped back on my bed, exhausted. Though nothing really happened today, I was worn out.

A few minutes passed until I heard a knock at my door. I sat up, checked the clock, and wondered who'd need me at nine fifty-six at night.

Oz was on the other side of the door when I opened it.

"Ah, I was hoping you were still awake," he said, relieve in his voice. "Can I come in? I'd like to talk."

"Sure, Oz," I said, stepping out of his way so he could enter my room. He walked passed me, looked around for a few seconds, then sat down on my bed. I stood there and watched him, only to realize that he was watching me, too.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away. I heard him pat on my bed beside him, indicating that I should sit down. I made my way over to sit beside him, whether I wanted to or not.

We sat in silence for a minute until he decided to break it.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what happened," he said, letting out a heavy sigh. "I really didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't think it was going to happen."

"You don't need to apologize, Oz. I know you wouldn't do that on purpose or whatever."

"So you don't blame me, then?"

"Of course not. It probably didn't seem like a big deal, but it gave me the creeps... I think I'll have nightmares for months," I added, just to lighten the mood.

"Will you also loose the will to eat?" Oz laughed, lightening to mood, too.

"Though, I do wish I could forget about that. But I don't think Sharon will let Break and I off easily... She's such a sadist sometimes..."

"Would you like me to give you a kiss?" Oz asked, smiling over at me. "So you can forget about that."

"Whaa? Don't sprout that stuff, Oz," I said calmly, though my face was getting redder. "You and Break have already played that joke on me."

"But I'm not joking this time, Gil," Oz said. Before I reacted, he leaned over and kissed my left cheek the opposite of the one Break kissed.

My face grew redder, and I heard Oz laugh. "Told you I wasn't joking," he told me in a sing-y voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, slightly sad. But why am I sad? I asked myself. Because he didn't...?

"Ah, that's right. We have stuff to do tomorrow, don't we, Gil? For Pandora and all," he said casually. He stood up and stretched. I saw him glance at the clock. "We'd better go to sleep if we're going to get up early enough."

"You're right," I agreed. "Good night, Oz," I added, getting up. Though before I could actually get up, Oz's hands pushed my shoulders down, making me sit once again. "Oz, what's wro ?"

And he kissed me. Not on my cheek, nor on my forehead, but on my lips. But he kissed me too quick, atleast in my mind. What does that make me seem like? I asked myself, narrowing my eyes the tiniest bit. I answered to myself that, "It doesn't matter to me."

Oz placed his forhead on mine and ruffled my hair. "Did that help you forget, Gil?"

"Forget about what?" I asked, and kissed him just as quickly as he did me before he decided (again) that we'd better get to bed.


End file.
